


Lonely

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, GEH, M/M, My poor babies, depressed Kaoru, just geh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru Hitachiin suffered from clinical depression. It wasn't really evident to everyone else, but it was something that Kyouya made sure that he knew and understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done anything on here in so long. Please don't hurt me!! *ducks the tomatoes* I really hope you guys like this. I spent a while on it.

"Kyouya?" The younger, redheaded Hitachiin twin stepped into the Ootori boy's apartment, gently closing the door behind himself. the megane in question looked up from where he sat cross-legged on his couch, his laptop in his lap. Kaoru paused in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. Kyouya went back to his laptop.

"Did you need something, Kaoru?"

The redhead let out a soft sigh, his shoulders sagging. "Can... can we cuddle?"

Kyouya looked up at his boyfriend, taking in the weary stance and the way that his eyes were red and full of tears. The Ootori set his laptop aside and held his arms out towards the Hitachiin boy. Kaoru rushed into them, sobbing.

Kyouya smoothed a hand over Kaoru's back as he sat down in his lap, his face in Kyouya's chest. Ever since Kyouya had met Kaoru, he'd known that the younger twin suffered from clinical depression. It was one of the things he'd taken upon himself to know and understand. Even long before their current relationship began, Kyouya had comforted Kaoru. He knew what to do about all of this.

"Talk it out, Kaoru." Kyouya murmured, brushing his fingers through red hair. Kaoru let out a watery sob before pitching into his explanation. And Kyouya listened to him. He always took the time to listen. By the time Kaoru was out of tears, both he and Kyouya were laid out side by side on the couch, his head on Kyouya's chest. The Hitcahiin sighed, nuzzling into his boyfriend's dress shirt and murmuring his thanks. Kyouya just smiled and ran a hand down his side to cradle his hip in his hand.

"Have you been taking your medication?" The Ootori asked softly. Kaoru let out a little whine before shaking his head 'no'. "Why not?"

He shrugged, looking ashamed. Kyouya pulled him closer, nosing at his ear. "I'll always be here for you to come to, but you need to take your medication."

Kaoru nodded, wrapping Kyouya in his arms. Kyouya's hand on Kaoru's hip slid upwards, making the Hitachiin giggle when sensitive skin was brushed. Kyouya smiled darkly as an idea ran through his head. He maneuvered to sit between his boyfriend's legs, the younger blushing brightly at the action. His other hand joined the first beneath Kaoru's shirt. Laughter burst forth from the redhead's mouth, making his boyfriend grin.

"Someone's ticklish." Kaoru shook his head violently as the Shadow King's fingers moved again. Guffaws left Kaoru's mouth and it was too tempting. Kyouya bent downt ot take the happy sounds into his mouth, his hands sliding up to brush his thumbs over his nipples. Laughter turned into moans as Kaoru's legs rose to cling to Kyouya's hips.

"Do you feel better?" Kyouya murmured against Kaoru's shoulder, his thigh shifting to rub against Kaoru's groin. A breathless whine left the younger twin's mouth as he nodded. Kyouya grinned darkly. "Good. Because I'm about to make you so sore..."

Fingers dug into Kyouya's shoulders as hands cupped Kaoru's ass and pulled him up against Kyouya's hips. Pants and moans filled the apartment as the two boys rutted against one another, mouths panting open-mouthed against each other. Kaoru's ankles locked together behind Kyouya's back and he arched up against the dark-haired megane.

"Undress me," Kaoru breathed into Kyouya's mouth. The ravenette pulled away to smile down at him, his hands wandering to push Kaoru's designer tee-shirt up, his hot fingers spreading out against his skin. Slowly, the Ootori pulled the shirt over the red head, his eyes watching every inch of exposed flesh appreciatively. His fingers came up to brush over Kaoru's nipples, making him arch, his mouth wide open. "Kyouya!"

"Yes, my dearest?" Kyouya asked softly, running his other hand through his boyfriend's hair as he nudged his nose against the other's. A smile danced across his mouth, but was immediately devoured by the man below him. Slim fingers slid into dark black hair to clench tightly as teeth clacked together. Kyouya slid a hand down the Hitachiin's stomach and into his open jeans to grasp his cock. Kaoru's head flew back, his mouth open in a silent cry. Kyouya smirked, leaning down to suck and lave at a nipple.

"Finger me..." Kaoru moaned breathlessly, his cheeks flushed a deep red. A knowing smile replaced Kyouya's smirk and he gently helped Kaoru up. With a gentle hand, the Ootori led his boyfriend to his bedroom, where he gently pushed him onto his back on the bed.

"Get undressed." Kyouya ordered as he dug in his nightstand for the apple-scented lube Haruhi had bought them for April Fool's Day- or Kaoru's birthday. The thing was nearly empty but it had just enough. Kyouya leisurely coated his fingers as Kaoru undressed. The Hitachiin twin glanced at him shyly from over his shoulder before turning around on the bed, pressing his palms and knees into the bedspread. He wiggled his ass in the air and Kyouya's breath caught in his throat. How had he acquired such a beautiful, needy, loving boyfriend?

Kyouya kneeled on the bed, running his un-lubed hand over Kaoru's ass. The muscles beneath his hand quivered and Kyouya heard a tiny moan escape the redhead. Bending, he pressed a kiss to the dimples on Kaoru's lower back. "Relax, love."

Whatever tension that was within Kaoru fled, leaving the redhead lax on the bed, his ass in the air and his torso pressed flush to the comforter. Kyouya pressed a kiss to Kaoru's inner thigh, his index finger gently massaging his lover's hole. With care, he slid a finger inside of the redhead, slowly searching for the little ball of nerves that made his boyfriend's body seize and his voice to make such beautiful sounds.

"More," Kaoru moaned, his hips rocking back to meet the shallow thrusts that Kyouya made. "Three... add three."

"So needy," Kyouya observed quietly, running a hand up Kaoru's back as he added another finger-his middle this time. A low scream escaped from Kaoru's mouth as Kyouya's fingertips scraped over his prostate. "So beautiful."

"Kyouya." Kaoru whimpered as the Ootori added his third finger. His other hand slid from the redhead's back down to his hip and then around to run light fingertips over his cock, smearing pre-cum over the tip. A strangled groan echoed in the room and Kyouya blinked when he realized that _he_ had made the noise. It was only then that he realized that he too was hard. he shook the thought from his head though. That could wait. This was about making Kaoru feel good, not himself.

"I'm-" Gasps turned into hot, heavy pants as Kaoru's hips canted back towards Kyouya. A sharp shout left his open mouth, drool slowly making it's way down his chin. "I'm cu- oh! Kyouya!"

Hot cum spilled over the Ootori's hand, landing on the bedspread as Kaoru's body tensed, his hips bucking erratically. He gently kissed Kaoru between his shoulder blades, pumping his fingers slowly as he rode out his orgasm. After a while, a pale hand reached back to stop his ministrations. he pulled his fingers away, wiping them on the already soiled bedsheets. he held Kaoru up against his chest as he slowly came down from his high, his chest heaving.

"What about you?" Kaoru asked, reaching around to rub a palm over his boyfriend's crotch. Kyouya batted his hand away.

"This was for you." he explained, kissing the redhead's bare shoulder. An embarrassed blush ran across Kaoru's face and he smiled, cradling him against his chest as they laid down on the bed, mindful of the wet spot.

They laid there for a while, spooned together, silent. Until Kaoru let out a small laugh. Kyouya chuckled, stroking a hand over the redhead's hip. "What's so funny?"

Golden eyes met onyx ones and a wide, cat-like smile graced Kaoru's face. "This escalated quickly."

 

 


End file.
